A timelords poisoning
by Bitey11
Summary: when Patrick jane saves the doctor from poisoning they must work together, with the help of Captain Jack and lisbon and the team along with a couple of other surprises, to find out who wanted him dead.
1. The not so dead Doctor

**Patrick's point of view**

We walked into the crime scene and saw a skinny man in a shirt and blue bowtie lying on his front looking like he had swallowed poison. His pants were all ripped and one shoe was missing and one suspender was on the other side of the room. I gasped when i realised who it was.

"No," I whispered.

"You alright Jane?" Lisbon asked beside me she looked suspiciously at me and then told the forensics to leave me alone with the body. I pulled the white gloves over my hands then leant over the man's body. I placed my hands carefully on both sides of the mans chest and waited. On one side I felt a slight drumming. Dum dum, dum dum. It was slight but that was all he needed. I got the heart that was beating stronger before I started on the other one.  
>When both hearts were beating strongly I sat beside him and waited.<br>It didn't take long for Lisbon and Cho to get suspicious so I had to tell them everything. "Well" I sighed "this guy isn't human and he also isn't dead" it was at that point that he gasped and sat up "Rose" he all but screamed. Lisbon jumped at the sudden exclamation from the not-so-dead man.

"Doctor shhhh" I said

"Patrick?" the doctor said astounded

"Who else in the CBI would want to save you?" I said

Suddenly a man in a WWII army coat stormed in and gasped in relief when he saw the doctor sitting up and talking. "Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" he said and reached over to shake Lisbon's hand "stop it" Doctor said sternly "and this is Patrick Jane and… well I'm not sure who the others are to be completely honest" The doctor looked at me expectantly "Oh Doctor, Captain, this is Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon and Special Agent Kimball Cho" the doctor and Jack reached over to shake his hand. Rigsby and Van Pelt walked into the room and gasped as they saw the man that was dead and lying on the floor, standing up and not showing any signs of actually being dead. "And these are Special Agents Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt" Van Pelt just stood there while Rigsby tired to be polite but his curiosity got the best of him "How are you alive exactly?" He asked seriously confused

"I have to hearts" was the doctors simple reply

"That cant be true" Van Pelt said finally finding her voice and coming to stand beside Rigsby. "I can prove it" the doctor said and gently put one of her hands on the right side of his chest. After about ten seconds The doctor moved Van Pelts hand to the otherside of his chest and she gasped in shock "How… what are you?" she said stepping back. I wasn't sure if the others realised but I could see Rigsby move ever so slightly to stand protectivly beside Grace. "You might want to sit down" the Doctor said and then sat himself down and waited for everyone to join him. I stayed standing and walked over to Captain Jack who had silently moved to the otheside of the room.

"Hi" Jack said to me as I stopped and stood next to him. I gave him a polite smile. "How did you meet the Doctor?" he asked

"I almost died" I said "That's how it is with most people" he just nodded and looked at me oddly. I raised an eyebrow questioningly "Don't you want to know ho I met him?"

"Well.." I began "With the way you nodded when I said I almost died I'd say you either met him when you almost died or you saved him from dying"

"I saved a friend of his from dying actually" he let out a awkward laugh and I could tell that the _**friend **_was more than a friend to not just The Doctor but to Captain Jack as well.

"I'm sorry" I said. I frowned slightly I hardly ever said sorry

"For what?" Jack asked

"She was more than a friend wasn't she?"

Jack smiled slightly and nodded and I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek.  
>"Doctor!" Jack yelled across the room.<p>

We walked over to the doctor and the rest of my team. "And then Quenn Victoria told Rose and I 'I am not amused" and you should have seen Rose's face" The Doctor let out a sigh before he looked at Jack in question "Do you want to show them the TARDIS?" Jack asked.


	2. an unexpected surprise

**A/N: Thank you to my first reviewers (my computer wont let me put in your pen names but you know who you are). please keep them coming. If i don't uptade before Christmas, Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year! :) Hope you have a safe and wonderful holiday.**

**Jack's point of view**

I stepped through the door after Van Pelt. "Excuse me" I said politely as I stepped around her to go under the control console. I squeezed myself underneath and started fiddling with wires. "Work with me girl" I muttered when i got electrocuted a few too many times. When I found the two I was looking for I memorized their position and slid out in look for some pliers. I found Cho sitting on the chair beside the console and gave him a smile.

"You okay" I asked

"Yes" he replied stiffly. I knew he wasn't. I knew how he felt. The TARDIS was definitely a sight to see.

I stood up and went to find The Doctor.

"I'll be back soon" I said to his quietly. He just nodded.

"Excuse me?" Van Pelt asked coming up to me and tapping me on the shoulder. I turned to face her. Her face was flustered and she looked really confused and disorientated.

"Well hello" I said. She was beautiful. Her blush made her even more so. I raised one eyebrow expectantly. "Um…" she fumbled "is… is there a bathroom?" she asked.

I saw Rigsby give me a glare. "Down that corridor" I said pointing "Take you first right, you third left, two quick rights and then on you're left" she looked completely confused. I sighed. "I'll show you" I said and she followed me down the long winding corridors of the TARDIS.

**Rigsby's POV**

Where is she going? Who is that man? A whole bunch of questions rolled around in my mind about both, strange, men. How did Patrick know him? Was the one that came up most often. I walked up to The Doctor who was in the middle of a conversation with Lisbon and Jane. "...CBI and Lisbon and the team took me in" I heard Patrick finish. "Rigsby!" the doctor said with a little bit too much enthusiasm for the situation we were in "hey" I said awkwardly "how did you and Patrick meet?" I asked

"It's a bit of a long story, one for the road, or vortex, well you know what I mean" he babbled.

At that moment a woman buzzed into the room. "Hello sweetie" she said when The Doctor noticed her presence. "Pond!" he exclaimed. I was immediately confused as was the entire room at The Doctor and the woman's conversation. "Hello my love" she said. The Doctor's face let out a massive grin. For the first time the woman, Pond, gave a glance around the room "Oh, company" she said. The Doctors eyes almost burst out of their sockets as if he forgot we were there. "Um, yes, well this is Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon, Kimball Cho is sulking over in the chair, Wayne Rigsby is standing there like Kermit the frog, love the Muppets don't you? Who wouldn't love the Muppets?" That was when Grace and That Captain Jack fellow came back. "Oh right and that is Grace Van Pelt and"

"Captain Jack Harkness" the woman finished

"So you know each other then, that's nice" The Doctor said in a tone i didn't quite understand. I heard Jane chuckle slightly.

"Excuse me" Lisbon cut in "who are you?"

"River Song" she answered her eyes moving to Lisbon

"Then why did The Doctor call you Pond?"

"Long story, come into the Library I'll tell you all" and River Song led us to the library as if it was her home.

**Patrick's point of view.**

After River Song/Melody Pond told us the story I went up to her. "You are married are you?" I asked

"Yes, how can you tell? We don't wear rings"

"The way you two act around each other, its like you both know things the other doesn't, I don't quite understand"

"We meet backwards" she said "his future is my past, his first is my last" I could see tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said.

She sniffed "It's not your fault"

"He was jealous you know"

"About what?"

"His tone of voice when you knew Jack" I chuckled "priceless." She stared to laugh too. The Doctor walked into the room frowning just a little bit.

"Don't you know not to be jealous my love"

"You know I can't help it" he said flirtatiously

"There is still know point" River said edging closer

"Make me think there is no point"

"Don't you want to know who wants you dead" I all but screamed.

"Pretty much everyone in this galaxy and the next wants me dead, the only planet who doesn't is earth because hardly anyone knows I exist.

"I even think the Shadow Proclamation wants me dead, I don't even know why"

"I do." River Song said with a grin.

"why?" he asked

"Spoilers, my love, I don't want to break the rules"


	3. A new enemy

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the update but I've finally done it heres chapter 3. Another big thanks to Taylor (SomethingOutOfNothing) for all her help. As always Read and Review. Rhiannan xx**

**Patrick's POV**

I walked away from the bantering couple. I saw Lisbon sigh across the room. I could tell she was having a hard time digesting the TARDIS. I wandered over to her.

"How do you know him?" she asked

"It's complicated" The Doctor said coming up behind us "I'll be back, something has happened to my trousers and I can't seem to find my other shoe" then he shouted at Jack "Stay here and be nice"

"When am I ever not nice" Jack said cheekily

I looked back to Lisbon

"It's complicated" I repeated. She raised one eyebrow expectantly. "Fine, fine"

"Well…" I started

_The wind howled and the tree's branches danced. A strange shape emerged out of an alleyway and came rushing towards me. It was about the size of a human but it certainly didn't look like one. It slowly took off its helmet. It looked straight at me with its hate filled eyes and turned its weapon at me. "Leave him alone" a voice boomed behind it. I was so scared of the thing in front of me that I didn't notice the figure come up behind it. Suddenly the thing collapsed. "Are you all right?" the man asked _

"_Yes" I replied still shocked at how easily the thing was taken down. "What was that?" I asked the man_

"_A Sontaran" he relied walking away_

"_A Son-what?" I asked running to catch up to the man._

"_Sontaran, from the planet Sonar, They aren't afraid of anything, except me of corse" he said. I frowned the last bit sounded a little smug._

"_Who are you?" _

"_The Doctor" he relied simply_

"_Doctor…?" I pressed further_

"_Just The Doctor" he said again_

"_Well Doctor" I started "How do you know what that was?"_

"_That doesn't matter, Now who are you?"_

"_Patrick Jane" I said._

"_Well, Patrick Jane, I want to show you something"_

"After that I was feeling a little bit like you are right now I guess" I concluded. Lisbon just stood there. Great, she's gone into shock.

"Err Jack" I called. After a small crashing noise and a grunt Jack came up to me.

"And what can I do for you" he said. Was he flirting with me? I thought he was straight. My answer was to just point to Lisbon. "Oh dear" was his genius response.

**Jack's POV**

Shock. Something I haven't encountered in years. Since WWII to be precise. I looked around to see if any of the others could help. Cho was still sitting on the chair but looked a little less flabbergasted. Van Pelt and Rigsby were inspecting the inner console and The Doctor and River were still no where to be found. "Um…" I mumbled "Cho" I said a bit louder "Something has happened to your boss" and after that I ran off for the comfort of a big cup of coffee. I gagged the stuff down. You don't notice how much you love Ianto's industrial strength coffee when you don't have it. I sighed. I missed Ianto. I got out my phone that some how still worked. _Hows my favourite Welshman today? _I quickly texted him. I walked back into the main control room. "I told you to stay here" The Doctor accused. I held my hands up in a mock surrender just as my phone in my pocket buzzed. I jumped in surprise. Jesus the vibrate was strong. _Knackered, the rift is going off! Three weevils, two normal Ood and a Red eyed Ood all in the space off two hours. P.S when are you coming back Gwen is driving us insane! _I laughed. Poor Ianto, Gwen can make them work hard. "What's funny" a voice said coming up behind me as I was typing a reply. I turned around.

"Huh? Oh nothing" I said to Van Pelt. I snuck a look over her shoulder Rigsby was inspecting my every move. What is his problem? _Soon I promise. Tell Gwen to go easy on you._ I quickly texted just before the Doctor came over and slug his arm over my shoulder and the all of a sudden collapsed. River was at his side in an instant. He motioned for her to come closer. "What do you mean Slitheen!" she shouted out loud just as the Doctors eyes fluttered closed and his body stopped moving except for the slight movement of his breathing.


	4. Hello Vivian

**A/N: Big thanks to Taylor (SomethingOutOfNothing) who help heaps with this chapter. and i'm sorry this is up so late but i had a heap of assesments and homework but here it finaly is. hope you enjoy. Rhiannan xx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisbons POV<strong>

"That man will be the death of me" I heard River say. The doctor was still collapsed on the floor of his TARDIS but River was pacing around the console room. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Jack. I saw him try to hide a chuckle but it didn't work. "Slitheen, Slitheen" River muttered under her breath "Vivian!" she shouted a couple of minutes later

"Vivian, as in the Slitheen that was in the cell next to yours in Stormcage?" Jack asked

"What's Stormcage?" Van Pelt asked speaking all our minds

"a prison" she said before looking at the captain "yeah she was released and sent back to her own planet but she had a habit of hacking into computer systems"

"She hacked into a Stormcage transport ship?" Jack asked getting a little excited while I was completely lost "a what-now?" I asked. Jack sighed

"A Stormcage transport ship, one of the hardest things in he entire universe to hack into, it flies the inmate back to their home planet and it self destructs 30 seconds after landing so if you don't get out BOOM!" Jack said making the boom sound a little to loudly making us all jump.

"Ok, so what does this 'Vivian' have to do with this?" I asked, confused. This was all making less and less sense as I got told more.  
>"A female Slitheen can produce a poison that has these effects." River explained pointing to the scarily still Doctor. "Somehow I think Vivian made the Doctor ingest it."<br>"Why?" Van Pelt asked. That's it Grace, look for a motive. Even an alien has to have one.  
>"Let's just say she and River had a bit of a disagreement while they were together." Jack said, obviously trying not to give too much away.<br>"You're very sure of this. Why?" Jane asked and I closed my eyes. No Jane, not now, please.  
>"Sometimes you just know. Call it a sixth sense." River replied, eying the Doctor.<br>"No it's more than that..." Jane replied but trailed off. I thanked whatever God was listening. The last thing I needed right now was Patrick Jane messing with some aliens. He caused me enough trouble as it is, and that's just with humans.

Jack glared at Jane and Jane glared back until finally Jack looked away. "Interesting." Jane mumbled, turning away from everybody and I sighed. I'm not that lucky.  
>The Doctor chose that moment to start making a strange moaning noise and a noise that sounded as though he was gasping for breath, but drowning in it. It was a horrible noise. Jack and River ran over to him, while me and the rest of the team stood still, not knowing if we would even be able to help. "What do you need?" River asked frantically.<br>The Doctor gasped in a breath and coughed as he tried to speak. He couldn't do it. I knew if we couldn't get him to communicate what he needed, he would die. So I dove my hand into my pocket, pulling out my notepad and pen. "Write was you need." I said to the doctor, handing the notepad over. On it in the Doctors unique handwriting, which would rival an actual doctor's, was scrawled:  
>Ginger beer<br>Protein  
>Salt<br>A shock

**River's POV**

Jack and I sprinted into the kitchen. Jack beating me only by milliseconds. Soon ginger beer and 3 raw carrots were on the bench and we were digging into the pantry and fridge looking for something, anything that was high in salt. "Found it" Jack yelled and produced a small jar of marmite. "What's marmite" I asked Jacks jaw dropped and his eyes looked as if they were going to burst out of their sockets. "what?" I asked. Suddenly Rigsby ran into the kitchen and said a little breathlessly "the doctors having a seizure and he's foaming from the mouth" I took a shaky breath.

"Is the foam green" I said quietly hoping it wasn't.

"Yes" Rigsby said

"Shit"

**Please review!**


End file.
